Three's Company
by GGO aka G
Summary: Sookie helps Eric and Pam in a jam at Fangtasia.  Next thing you know they're playing a rather erotic game of truth or dare.  WARNING this one-shot contains lemons for a MATURE audience ONLY!


Hi all! I'm back. First of all, I need to fuss up and just say I lied. The last time I updated I promised you something entirely different than what you're getting but trust me I think you'll be pleased.

Secondly, thank you all for the lovely reviews/encouragement – you have no idea how much that motivates me. Even those who added my stories to their favorites. Please don't ever stop.

And lastly...

This chapter/installment is dedicated to a very lovely person Teewhy1977. I hope this lives up to your expectations, doll-face. And thank you very much for being my inspiration! BTW bb – your other ideas are high on my priority list.

Ok, enough rambling – on with the show. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Three's Company**

**Summary:** Another busy night at Fangtasia, they were short a waitress. And to top it off it had been so hectic. Lucky for them Sookie came by to see Eric and she offered her assistance.

* * *

They finally closed the bar when Pam, Eric and Sookie all agreed they earned a few drinks to unwind.

"Merlotte's on its busiest night could never be that insane," she said as she slumped into the chair kicking off her shoes.

Eric looked over at her, "Thanks again, I owe you."

Pam held up a shot glass, "To the three us." She slammed down her drink wincing, welcoming the burn in her throat. She poured another and in one swallow quickly downed the liquor. Eric joined in repeating the same method over and over.

Sookie had barely finished her third shot. "You vampires sure know how to drink."

"Our abilities allows us to sober up quickly. You on the other hand, my dear Sookie are two sheets to the wind" She explained.

Sookie looked at her incredulously. Eric let out a laugh, "That just means you'll have to catch up."

After two hours of idle conversation, joke telling and tons of laughter Eric decides it's time to have some fun. "Would you ladies like to make this happy hour a lot more interesting?"

Looking at one another and then back at him, "What do you have in mind?" They ask in unison.

Eric chuckled, the grin that touched his lips was decidedly wicked. "Strip Truth or Dare." He looked over at Sookie, "Are you game?" She couldn't speak, the words were caught in her throat. "So are you," he teased.

Pam reached for her glass, "You don't look so comfortable, here take another shot."

She took a deep breath, guzzled her shot and nodded her head.

Eric arched an eyebrow, smirking. "Let's get the party started. I'll go first." Looking over at Sookie, "Have you ever had a threesome?"

Eric giggled, "Remember it's truth or dare. No point in lying, I'll know." He told her.

"Damn blood bond," she muttered. She thought she was being clever, a smirk grew across her face. "Dare."

"Ok then. I dare you to kiss Pam." Eric saw the hint of apprehension in her eyes. "Get closer to Pam, she won't bite...much." She still loved slightly nervous. "Go ahead I want to see you two kiss."

She grabbed the bottle of Tequila poured another shot taking it down smoothly. Her inhibitions quickly washed away. Without hesitation, she looked at him square in the eye, "What the hell."

She leaned forward, the kiss started with a gentle lightness. Pam pressed her lips deep, ravaging, she savored the warm dark taste of her. She carefully traced the shape of Sookie's mouth. Pam could hear hear her heartbeat raging in her chest as her tongued plunged deeper. Surprised, she tasted hunger on her lips. The girls continued to devour one another's mouths.

"When wildest fantasies become a wilder reality." Eric said. His voice pulling them away from the kiss, the moment.

Both girls sighed, and fell back against the back of their chairs. Eric poured each of them a drink.

Sookie's face was a little flushed but surprisingly she actually enjoyed it.

With each drink, Sookie grew more and more courageous. "My turn." She turned to Eric, "I got one for you. Have you ever been in love?"

Pam rolled her eyes, slamming back another shot and muttered, "Amateur.

"That's easy. No," he quickly admitted. With disappointment flashed across her face she lowered her head. He cleared his throat, which made her look up at him a smirk appeared on his face and then he winked at her.

They looked over at Pam. She looked back and forth between the two. "Don't bother, I'm only interested in dares."

Sookie shrugged her shoulders gesturing, "I've got nothing."

Eric on the other hand was rather enjoying this, maybe too much. "I dare Pam to do jell-o shots off of Sookie."

Pam smiled, got up and headed to the bar. "Come on, Sookie." She patted on the bar urging her to lie down as she grabbed an already prepared shot out of the bar fridge.

Of course the amount of alcohol didn't effect Pam or Eric. Sookie toppled to her feet, stumbling. With Eric's assistance he placed her on the bar-top for display.

He looked over at Pam, "Tempting, ain't she?"

"Yes, actually she makes me want to do her right now." Pam gave her a lopsided smile. If possible, Sookie's brown eyes grew wider.

Pam pulled her t-shirt up licking her stomach for good measure. The sensation felt wonderful, Sookie arched her body. She closed her eyes, relaxing against the touch of Pam's lips as she sucked the jell-o off her stomach. Pam glided her hands softly down the sides of stomach, landing them on her hips.

Sookie reached up and with her teeth tugged on her bottom lip. Parting Pam's lips with her tongue, the kiss grew frantically. This surprised both Pam and Eric.

Sensing the obvious attraction between the girls, Eric decides to up the ante to a threesome.

What started as a friendly erotic rendition of truth or dare led them to Pam's room with full intentions to follow through on a threesome. They all agreed it was one time only. Being Eric, he made it clear that he would call the shots.

Once they entered the room Pam and Sookie start to kiss, the kiss was deep and slow and more arousing than expected. Neither one breaking the kiss as they undressed each other slowly.

Eric took off his own clothing, lay naked resting against the headboard. His cock twitched in excitement as he watched the girls entangled with one another.

The two vixens were at the foot of the bed pleasuring one another with their tongues. Grasping, touching and pulling each others flesh hungrily.

Pam reached out and cupped Sookie's well-trimmed pussy brushing her fingers between her outer lips and began to rotate the tip in circles around her glistening clit. She slipped a finger deep inside her, "You're hot and wet!"

Eric's eyes glued as he watched the girls pleasure each other, fascinated at the look on Sookie's face as Pam's fingers slid in and out of her pussy.

He grabbed on his hard cock and started to move his hand up and down his long shaft. His stroking started slowly but he picked up the pace when his precum seeped from the head, lubricating his cock.

Two more of her fingers slid between her hot aching lips and straight into her cunt. A groan of ecstasy burst from her. In and out. Another finger joined. She was stretched in the most delicious way.

"So very wet," she praised. "Has a woman done this to you before?" Pam asked.

"No. Never." Sookie admitted with a heaving breath.

The girls were really getting into a great rhythm, each enjoying the other, Pam buried her face into Sookie's steaming hot cunt. In and out, Pam continued to fuck her.

Eric encouraged, "That's right. Ride them, take what you need."

At the sound of his voice she spasmed, jerked, arched, silently screamed. "I want to taste your release," Pam urged. Just then Sookie's walls tightened, her honey began to milk her fingers.

Pam lifted her hand to her lips and gently sucked on the fingers that was in her, one by one, savoring the tastes of her juices.

"It's your turn Sookie." Eric nudging her. "Get a taste of her."

Sookie did as she was told.

She kissed a path down her body, tracing her hot tongue along her skin - kissing a nipple on the way. And then she was between her legs, lapping at the wetness. She tongued her, sinking deep, just as Pam's finger had. Pam's body quivered, a pleased moan vibrated low in her throat.

Sookie continued massaging her with slow sweeps, moments later she tasted her tangy release and swallowed each drop from her hot, dripping pussy.

In his one thousand years of existence, this was the most erotic thing he's ever seen, he was eager to join in he could smell their arousal making his body tingle.

He looked at both girls, "Come here." He gave Pam a pointed look, "You up here." Then with lust-filled eyes at Sookie, "Suck my cock." The girls did as they were told.

Sookie leaned over him, her hair falling forward, tickling his skin. She stroked his cock, with tapered fingers milking his hardened shaft. She lowered her head, her tongue darting out to lick the head of his cock.

Eric tilted his head back as Pam arched her hips towards his mouth. She moved her hips back and forth as his tongue swiped her nicely, in long strokes.

Sookie twirled her tongue over the plump head like she was eating ice cream. She moaned as if it was just as tasty. She opened her mouth and slowly took his swollen dick between her lips.

Eric growled. Her mouth moved up and down him, hot and wet. Her hands stroked the rest of the length that she could not take into her mouth.

She covered his mouth, her soft curls brushing against his skin. His tongue delving inside her heated folds. Each lick of his tongue urging her closer to release. His licks became more frantic as Sookie's suckling on his cock increased.

Pam was close to cuming and so was Eric.

He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and released his hot seed into her mouth.

Eric licked her nub one last time, her leqs quivering. Just then her milk slowly dripped on his tongue.

Both of them moaning in their throes of ecstasy.

His reflexes were quick, Eric pulled Pam down grabbing her by the hips placing her on all fours. Slammed his cock deep in her ass. Pam screamed out with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Sookie slid beside them lying on her back, reached up and licked Pam's hardened nipples. Eric pleased that she took initiative. Groaned,"Fuck her with your fingers."

Sookie obliged Eric's demand and started to finger fuck Pam's swollen cunt. Sookie placed two fingers inside Pam and crooked them finding her g-spot. She moved them in and out trying to match Eric's pace.

He quickened the pace, riding her hard. Pam's hips bucked against him, urging him faster. She yelled out her release, her body writhing. Clawing at his hips, just then Eric released inside her.

Pam collapsed her body limp. Unable to move she lay still. Eric remained arched against her back. He jolted his dick inside her one last time before his attention turned to Sookie.

He leaned down and bit her nipple drawing blood, he suckled on her breast while he drank her in. After taking just enough he lathed the punctures closed. "Lie down and open your legs wide." he told her.

He positioned himself between her legs and ran his tongue between her swollen lips. She arched her back, a gasp leaving her parted lips.

He eyed her breasts bobbing as her chest heaved from his delectable tongue sweeping her cunt. Frenzied with desire and hunger, Sookie reached down with both hands grabbing a fistful of his hair, pulling with all her strength as he licked and suckled on her folds.

Eric's fangs elongated, piercing either side of Sookie's clit drawing blood as his duplicitous sucking became merciless. She thrashed and writhed as her body spiraled in a kaleidoscopic euphoria.

Eric could taste her sweet honey mixed in with her blood. It was so heavenly, making his dick harder if that was possible.

He looked up at Pam and ordered her to spread his ass cheeks and lick him. Obediently, Pam moved closer, sliding her tongue between him. With the mixture of tasting Sookie and Pam's tongue swirling his hole, it didn't take long for him to cum.

Again, he suckled on the punctures, lapping the thin red stream of blood trickling and laved the puncture wounds.

All three laid on the bed catching their breaths but Eric was far from being done he would not allow this night to go by without sticking his big cock inside Sookie's tight little pussy. She really looked hot with her sweet perky breasts - rose and fell with her lust-driven breathing.

Ready, willing and able to go again. Eric smack Pam on the ass he ordered her to get a cloth to wash his dick so he could fuck Sookie properly. Wanting to protest, she rolled her eyes. Not giving her time Eric smacks her again much harder than the first time.

"Do as you told." He paused "Or better yet"... Climbing on his knees, he moved towards her placing the head of his cock close to her mouth, "Here. Lick me clean."

Knowing what's good for her, without hesitation, she looked up at him. Her lips parted and Eric shoved his cock in her warm waiting mouth. She started to suck and lick inch by inch until she buried his cock deep in her mouth.

Pam was good and she knew it, she moved her head back and forth quickly. Each time she slid her mouth back onto his long shaft to swallow him whole, she applied more suction.

Eric didn't stand a chance, within minutes his dick tingled just before he spurted his hot seed in Pam's mouth. He thrusted his hips again for her to take him deeper and she obliged, licking him completely clean.

He turned his attention onto Sookie. Sookie was completely satisfied and splayed across the bed waiting for Eric to fuck her senseless.

Pam crawled next to Sookie, moving towards her mouth. She started to kiss her wanting to taste her sweet hot tongue. The girls teased and taunted one another. Once Eric straddled her hips, Pam moved away towards the headboard.

Looking down at her, Eric thrusted into Sookie's pussy hard and deep. The thrust was so forceful, her entire body quaked. If she had to put it in words it was like she had been shocked by electricity.

She pulled away from Pam, breaking away from the kiss releasing a blood curdled scream.

He felt so good and yet it hurt. He was so damn huge filling her and stretching her walls. She felt as if his dick was suffocating her. Eric got off, he continually pounded into her.

Pam was highly turned on and leaned back to watch. She started to rub her clit. She leaned over her nightstand reaching in the draw to find her handy friend. She licked her hand then rubbed it between her folds, lubricating then slid a large dildo in her cunt and began to fuck herself.

Eric started to stroke his cock in Sookie's willing pussy. He could feel her juices flowing, hot and sweet with each thrust. Sookie yelped as she arched her back. Chanting his name over and over. Their eyes locked.

Hearing his names on her lips. Eric moved faster, his preternatural instincts took over and began moving in vamp speed pounding and pounding Sookie's pussy. He could feel her g-spot his dick hitting it over and over. With each thrust her walls clamping down on his dick.

Legs wide in the air, her feet near her ears. She yelled "Harder, faster. Oh God Eric! he could feel her walls' contractions wracking her body, she came once, twice, three times.

She likes it rough, he thought. Without skipping a beat of pounding her pussy relentlessly, he slapped her tits hard. She liked the intense feeling, licking her lips enticing him to do it again.

As he slammed his cock back and forth, again and again, drilling her pussy right through her climax. He smacked her tits and twisted her nipples. Several more pushes and thrusts they came together.

Pam did also.

He collapsed on top of her kissing her neck, breathing in her scent. He slid his dick out and moved to one side pulling Pam next to him so that he was sandwiched between the two.

After several hours of sex/love-making they were exhausted. Both girls placed one leg over his hips, Eric placed his arms around each of their waists and they fell asleep instantly in his arms. A smile grew smugly across his face just before his eyes slid shut.

It was like an ambrosia - the scent of sex and blood filled the air.

* * *

A/N: So, as always what did you think? I have to say that I wanted the game to go on longer but decided get to the good stuff.

With that said, I'd like to list a few of my outtakes of questions/dares that didn't make the final cut.

Pam's question to Sookie – "Have you gone a whole day w/out wearing any underwear?" She answered, "Eww, no!"

Sookie's question to Eric – What is your wildest sexual fantasy? He answered, "I don't know – haven't had it yet." (this of course leading to the 3-some).

Sookie's dare from Pam – Pam wanted her to give her a lap dance.

Ok, I realize these were hot but honestly I went off on a rabbit trail just with the game alone that I didn't get to the actual threesome, therefore I had to trim it a bit. So I hope you can forgive me. At least I shared, right?

Well guys, you know the drill the more I hear back from you the quicker I update. =) Thanks again!


End file.
